That one night
by DustNShadows
Summary: Alec gets attacked by a rogue werewolf after a hunt with his siblings. He's badly injured, will he survive? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Another one? YES! I am back with another story for today! Enjoy!

* * *

"You could've handled this easily by yourselves. You just wanted disturb my alone time with Magnus."

They were just walking back to the institute after taking care of a small group of shax demons. It was a really easy patrol route, and could've been handled by two adult shadowhunters with ease. Especially by ones like Jace and Isabelle. But Izzy and Jace had wanted to spend some time with their big brother, so they decided to take (more like drag) Alec with them, on the small patrol. "_In and out in no time" _as Jace had said.

"Come on big brother, we missed you! You've been off for almost a week! You'll get rusty. We just want to make sure you'll stay in shape!" Izzy said with a grin.

"It's been three days Izzy, and you're the one who ordered me to take time off."

"It has felt like more!"

"And I'm sure you've had more than enough time to practice the horizontal tango of yours." Jace added with a smirk and glancing towards his parabatai.

"Jace!" Alec shouted looking at his brother with a red face as he blushed madly.

Both of his siblings just laughed at him, teasing him further. Alec let them banter with each other and was thinking of how he just wanted to go home to Magnus and away from everyone. He could use a few more days with the man he loved, since neither of them had too much time being the leaders of the shadow world. He got out of his thoughts as he heard a loud shout. "Jace Wayland!"

His head snapped up and he was looking at a young male, with piercing green eyes. A werewolf. The man looked at Jace with a murdering glare, his eyes burning with hatred. "You killed my brother when you activated the soul sword, now I'm gonna kill yours." he snarled and turned into a wolf. Before the three shadowhunters stood a large black wolf, with glowing yellow eyes. "Calm down! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Izzy tried, but the wolf was having none of it.

Before the shadowhunters had time to stop him, to let alone react the huge wolf jumped over both Jace and Izzy, going straight for Alec. Alec had his bow out, shooting an arrow towards the wolf, but missing by a few millimeters only nicking the thick skin. The wolf was fast, wrenching the bow out of Alec's grasp, jumping on top of him. The giant wolf growled at him, and before Alec had time to get his seraph blade, the wolf bit down on his chest crushing his rib cage. Alec let out a gut wrenching scream as his ribs gave in under the pressure.

"ALEC!" both siblings called out to their brother in unison, Jace grabbing his seraph blade, piercing the wolf's chest. The wolf gave a surprised yelp, letting go of the bloody mess it was holding, that had once been Alec's chest. Izzy ran straight to Alec trying to see how bad the injury was, as Jace continued to fight off the werewolf.

The wolf turned around, growling at Jace with blood covered teeth. Jace felt his stomach tighten and couldn't help thinking how that blood was his brother's. He felt Alec's panic and pain through their bond, while he was trying to gasp for breath with a crushed chest and a collapsed lung. He heard Izzy trying to talk to Alec, while applying pressure on the wounds, trying to keep him calm. He also heard the howls of agony coming from his brother as Izzy pressed down harder, trying to stop the bleeding. Jace was furious. He might lose his brother, his parabatai. He was looking into the glowing yellow eyes and let out a frustrated yell, attacking. The wolf had time to duck just in time to avoid the seraph blade. But it wasn't fast enough to do it again, as Jace swinged the blade down. He'd known the wolf would duck, doing a fake attack and turning around to give the real blow. The young werewolf howled in pain as the blade left a deep gash on it's back.

Jace rolled a little further away from the wolf, as it got back to its feet, growling. The blood covered wolf jumped at Jace, who dodged easily, slashing the wolf again, this time hitting the neck. With a yelp, the wolf landed roughly on the ground whimpering as it was bleeding out. Jace gave a killing blow by piercing the creature's heart. As soon as Jace was done, he heard Isabelle's scream. "Jace! Call Magnus, quickly!"

He turned around sharply eyes landing on his siblings. Isabelle was kneeling next to Alec talking to him in a soft tone. Jace ran to them, skidding to a stop beside his brother, hands already going through the pockets of his leather jacket trying to find his phone. Finally he got it, and dialed Magnus with shaking hands, never looking away from his brother's face. Alec got blood on his chin, as he coughed. Izzy had ripped off the remains of his jacket and Jace could see the full extend of the wounds. Alec's chest was a bloody mess, most of the ribs were broken and dislocated. Jace felt some of the pain, but couldn't even imagine what his brother was going through.

Magnus answered on the third ring. Jace had never been so relieved for someone to pick up in his life, and he silently thanked the angel. "Alexander? Are you ok?" came the warlocks concerned voice through the line. "It's Jace, Alec's hurt, badly. We need you to portal here, now!" Jace shouted into the phone, tone sharper than he'd intended it to be. "I'm on my way!" the warlock said hanging up. In a matter of seconds, a portal appeared next to them, Magnus walking through with a worried expression.

As soon as his eyes landed on his injured boyfriend, he ran to then kneeling down next to Izzy, who was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get him to the institute!" Jace shouted looking at Alec's sweat covered face, while holding his brother's hand.

He saw Magnus had summoned a heating blanket, syringes, towels, and bowls of water before he'd started to heal Alec. A blue sheet of magic was surrounding Alec's torso, as Magnus was talking to him in a soft tone, trying to soothe his young lover.

"We have to get his breathing sorted before we can move him! His right lung has collapsed and I need to drain and re-inflate it so he can breathe." she said giving Jace an apologetic look. "It's going to hurt and we can't have him moving while I do it." she continued while putting gloves on and preparing everything she'd need.

Jace looked at her with a horrified expression, then looking back at his brother who was sobbing, begging for the pain to stop, pleading for his loved ones to stop hurting him. Jace's heart broke when he heard his brother's weak voice.

"S-stop… hu-rts, Magnus, please stop..."

No matter how much they wanted to do just that, to stop causing pain to the archer, they couldn't. They had to keep going to save his life.

* * *

Alec's chest was on fire. He couldn't breathe, and it felt as if someone was sitting on his rib cage. He heard Magnus' voice, talking to him continuously. He felt the familiar tingling of magic around and inside his crushed chest, but the pain wouldn't go away, it only made it worse. Alec found himself begging for them to stop, for the suffering to end, but it was futile, as the pain continued, and all Alec could do was gasp for air, and try to bear the pain.

He heard Izzy and Jace talking, even though the voices seemed to come from far away. "...can't have him moving while I do it…."

He felt Jace's hands securing his arms, pinning his hands down on the cold ground. Then there was the soft voice of his beloved. "Everything's gonna be okay, just hold on love. It'll be all over soon." Then he felt a sharp pinch on his side and he felt Izzy sliding a needle in the skin of his right side, stabbing it all the way into his lung. It hurt so much, and all he could do was scream. He tried to fight back, to get away from the pain, but found himself unable to, as Jace's hands pinned him down, along with Magnus' magic. He could only scream, beg, gasp for air.

"Stop! Ple-aaaaaahhhh! Let go, please! STOP!"

The pain was unbearable as Izzy worked to get the blood out of his lung, while Magnus was healing all he could. And he could only scream for the one thing his barely functioning brain pointed out. His safest haven. His last hope for the agony to stop.

"MAGNUS!"

* * *

Magnus felt himself panicking more by every passing moment, as the gasps of Alec were getting more frantic. He was trying to get the bleeding stopped, letting his magic knit the muscles together and seal the blood vessels, praying on everything he did and didn't believe in to save his young lover. He could see how much the healing hurt, and tried to talk to his boyfriend in a calming tone, hoping it would bring the slightest of comfort. He had summoned healing supplies for Isabelle when he arrived, hoping she would be able to help the archer enough to get him stable for the transfer.

He moved a little, allowing Isabelle to have more space to work. He knew what had to be done, and hated the mere thought. Even if he knew that it was to save Alec's life, he couldn't help feeling horrible. He watched as Isabelle prepared all of the supplies he'd need for the act, swallowing soundly, before turning back to Alec. He kissed Alec's forehead, talking to him gently. "Everything's gonna be okay, just hold on love. It'll be all over soon." Then he moved back, watching as Jace took hold of Alec's arms. He whispered a spell, clenching his left hand in a tight fist, stopping Alec's torso from moving for even the slightest. As soon as Isabelle slid the needle in, Alec let out a pained scream. His voice was hoarse, but the pure agony he was feeling was clear. Magnus felt his eyes watering as he had to hold his beloved still, no matter how much he wanted to stop, to shield his beautiful boyfriend from the pain he was feeling.

Alec was screaming, begging for them to stop, to set him free. But they continued, Magnus silently apologizing to Alec. Then came the moment he knew he'd remember his whole immortal life. The moment that would haunt his nightmares for years after. That one word, his name, howled in agony by his beloved Alexander.

"MAGNUS!"

He was Alec's last hope, the one he turned to when there was no one else to help. When he really needed help. In that very moment, the warlock knew, how much the shadowhunter loved him. And so, he leaned closer to the head of his lover, talking to him with so much love and care.

"I'm right here love, I'm here with you. Just, hold on, it'll be over soon, I promise! Just hold on..."

The archer screamed the name of his loved one anew, and Magnus could only offer words of comfort to Alec, hoping that they'd help, for even a little. Even to just let him know Magnus was there, that he wasn't fighting alone. Yes, the warlock would fight beside the shadowhunter 'till the very end.

* * *

When Isabelle got the blood out of her brother's lung, she tried to re-inflate it with the needle. She knew her actions posed a big risk of not only infection, but also shock, and if Alec went into shock he could die very quickly. After a few tries she succeeded, sending a silent thanks to angel Raziel. She pulled the needle out, still holding one of the towels on the bite marks, as she instructed her brother.

"Alec I need you to breathe in, okay? I know it hurts, just hold on!"

She saw how Alec was too out of it to actually comply, cursing under her breath. But before she had time to do anything, she saw how Magnus let go of the immobilizing spell on Alec and used his magic to relieve the pain for Alec so he could try to take in a breath. After a few seconds, she heard her brother trying to breathe in. Relief washed over her, but she knew Alec wasn't out of the woods yet. They needed to get him to the institute for further treatment, but she let herself have that one moment, to just hear her brother breathe.

'_Alec will be okay. He's breathing, he'll be okay.' _

Magnus took the blanket he'd summoned, propping Alec up a little to wrap it around him. Alec gasped in pain at the movement, and Magnus was quick to react, trying to relieve as much of it as he could. He wrapped Alec in the warm blanket, then snaking his hands around the young man, lifting him off the ground, all senses hyper active to catch any kind of reaction from the shadowhunter in his arms. He maneuvered Alec in his arms a little to free one of his arms, creating a portal. He looked in the direction of the two other hunters, before going through the portal, the shadowhunters right after him. They were transferred straight to the Institute's infirmary wing, and Magnus walked to the nearest hospital bed, laying the now unconscious Alec down gently. Magnus had put a light sleeping spell on the man while they transferred, sedating him for further treatment. He kissed the man's forehead, before pulling away and watching Isabelle take over. It was clear that Isabelle was in her element connecting IV's and reading machines, while treating her brother. She also had ordered a few nurses to help her while she washed her hands. Jace was pacing around the room, checking on Alec every few seconds or so, as if he'd disappear if he dared to blink.

"We need to put a chest tube in, and I want a CT done on him when we get him stable enough. He might've hit his head in the fight." Izzy said connecting saline and antibiotics to Alec's IV, before adding morphine to the mix. The nurses complied, getting all the equipment, while Izzy was checking the vitals of his brother.

The only thing heard beside the loud beeping of the machines was Jace's quiet voice "Will he be okay?"

Izzy turned to look at the tired looking warlock, who's eyes never left the still frame of Alec, and her brother, who looked at her worriedly.

"I promise I'll fix him up. I have all the equipment I need now, and he won't feel a thing." she said, trying to offer his brother and Magnus a reassuring smile. "You should rest, I'll come get you once we're done."

Neither wanted to leave, but they knew there was nothing they could do for Alec at the moment. They left, but not without glancing at the unconscious man once more.

Isabelle activated a healing rune on Alec to take care of the bite marks on his chest, and to heal the broken bones. As soon as the chest tube was placed and Alec's vitals were stable, the nurses left Isabelle alone with her brother.

The exhaustion and emotions caught up to her when she was looking at her unconscious brother lying there on the infirmary bed, looking dead. She buried her face in the side of her brother, mindful of his injuries and cried.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do to you Alec. I'm so sorry..." she said sobbing. "I promise I'll make it up for you when you wake up."

There was the one possibility she was afraid to even think, to even consider.

'_If you_'_ll you wake up.'_

* * *

Oh snap! Here it ends, for now at least! Tell me what you think; loved it, hated it? Leave a review to tell me, they really make my day. I'll update as soon as I can. I have a lot of motivation to write right now so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all; I'M SORRY! I have been really busy and I didn't want to give you guys a shorter chapter. It takes so long for me to get these out when I work on them alone, and for that I wanted to ask if anyone would like to beta my story/ies? Please leave a review or send me a message if you're interested and enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Jace and Magnus wandered through the seemingly endless hallways of the New York Institute. They were both worried for Alec and knowing there was nothing they could do to help the young archer was tearing them apart. Jace showed Magnus to Alec's old room, knowing the raven haired shadowhunter wouldn't mind his boyfriend staying there. He gave the warlock a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, and with that, he left without saying a word.

Magnus was left alone in the small room of the institute, remembering how Alec was offered a bigger one since he was the head of the Institute. He had declined the offer since he stayed at the loft most of the time. The small room seemed huge when Alec wasn't there. All his stuff that still remained in the institute was laying around the room. Books on the nightstand, a few clothes piled up on a small chair in the corner of the room… and the sweet scent of his Alexander. Magnus missed the shadowhunter's company. He could feel Alec everywhere in the room, but he wasn't _there._ The warlock laid down on the bed in the center of the room, not minding to take off the cover, getting one of Alec's pillows from underneath. He hugged the pillow close, holding it tightly against his chest, burying his face in it, inhaling deeply. He couldn't stop the tears that gathered in his eyes, bare of all glamour showing his cat eyes, that he knew Alexander loved deeply. He could lose the love of his life, and the burden of the mere thought was just too much to bare.

'_Please come back to me!'_

* * *

_The next morning in the New York Institute..._

Magnus walked into the infirmary, his face bare of make up, and hair falling on the pale face. Isabelle was already there. She had been up all night, looking over her brother, never leaving his side. Magnus knew she would blame herself for taking Alec with them the day before, but he also knew there was nothing he could say or do to make it better, to help her. He could just be there for her.

As he walked closer to the bed where his beloved was laying on, he watched as Isabelle checked the vitals of the young hunter, talking to herself.

"How is he?" Magnus asked, sitting down on a chair next to the bed Alec was on. The hunter was paler than normal, but other than that he looked as if he was sleeping.

"The X-ray was clear so I took the chest tube out, and his breathing seems clear enough to let it heal on its own. I also reduced the sedation on him, so he should wake up today or tomorrow…" she trailed off watching how Magnus took hold of Alec's hand and leaned over the hunter, first kissing the crown of his head and then whispering something to him in a soft tone. "Go get some rest Isabelle. You've been up all night. I can watch over him for a while. I'll get you if anything comes up" he finished with a small smile.

"No I'm fine, I can rest when he wakes up" she replied, but the exhaustion she felt was clear. Magnus gave her a pointed look, when she yawned. "Okay fine! But only for an hour and you'll get me immediately if something happens!" she said in a stern tone, before starting to gather her stuff. Magnus got up to help her, but as soon as he let go of the limp hand of the acher, the machines started to beep unhappily. They both turned to look at Alec who's breathing got erratic and he started to hyperventilate. He frowned in his sleep and his head turned from side to side, letting out small groans and gasps.

Magnus was quick to go back to the shadowhunter's side, checking him over with magic, but found nothing wrong. "What's wrong with him?" he asked sharply as Isabelle went through her computer. Her eyes scanned the screen as she frantically tried to find out what was causing the distress. "I think he's having a nightmare. His heartbeat is too erratic."

Magnus looked back down on the nephilim, before taking a hold of his hands pinning them down to the bed. Then he once again leaned down to talk to the shadowhunter, hoping to calm him down. It helped, as the archer stopped fighting in his hold, but it wasn't enough, as the shadowhunters heart was beating too fast, as he was trapped in the hellish dreams. Magnus raised one of his hand gently trailing the shadowhunter's jawline conjuring an image of their bed in the head of the hunter, a memory of them laying there, limbs tangled together, warm, content and happy. It was one of Alec's days off, the only times they could stay in bed late.

"It's okay love, you're safe now, I'm here, right here..."

Isabelle could only watch with wonder, as the warlock kept the stream of reassurances going, and as Alec's erratic breathing calmed down, and he relaxed on the bed.

"M-mags?"

"I'm right here darling. Can you open your eyes for me?"

The shadowhunter furrowed his brow in concentration as he tried to wake up properly. He still had heavy drugs in his system, and the sedatives were slowly wearing off, which made it a lot harder than it should've been. But after a while those hazel eyes opened, still hazy from sleep and medication given to him, but he was awake, and that was all that mattered to the warlock. Magnus smiled widely as his lover opened his eyes looking up at him.

"There you are, I have missed those beautiful eyes of yours Alexander." he said leaning down and kissing the crown of his boyfriends head. Alec gave a relaxed sigh, completely surrendering to the warlock, who he trusted with everything he had. When the warlock pulled back up, Alec had a chance to look around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked looking back at Magnus, his voice low.

"We're at the institute's infirmary love. You're safe here."

But Alec looked unsure, grabbing the warlocks shirt pulling him close to himself.

"I want to go home." he said in a low voice, holding the warlock close.

"You're home love, you're at the ins-"

"No I want to go to the loft. To home, I want to stay in our bed."

Magnus found himself amazed once again by Alexander Lightwood. No one in his long life had wanted to live with him, no one had called his loft _home_. He swallowed, hugging the archer in his arms tighter.

"Oh love..."he trailed of not knowing what to say. "We'll go home, you just have to stay here for a little bit longer, okay? Just a few days and then we'll go home..."

Alec only shook his head, and the grip on the warlocks shirt tightened, and he started trembling in Magnus's hold. The warlock just kept the shadowhunter in his arms, laying his head on top of the Alec's and looked at Isabelle, who had stayed quiet the whole time, giving them privacy.

Isabelle looked at his big brother, before glancing back at the warlock mouthing '_Take care of him'_ and leaving the room quietly.

* * *

Eventually the shadowhunter fell asleep in his arms, and Magnus carefully laid him down on the bed. He scanned the hunter's body with his magic to make sure he was okay, before leaving the room, going to look for Isabelle. He found her in the institute's library, just flipping through the pages of books, not actually reading them. She couldn't concentrate on reading, as she was too worried for her big brother. She heard someone enter, and saw the warlock standing in the doorway.

"How is he?" she asked shutting the book and laying it on the table. Magnus gave a soft sigh, walking to a chair next to Isabelle, and sitting down. "He's asleep now. He's as good as he could be in his situation physically, but mentally? I'm not too sure. He's been through a lot." he stated glancing at the shadowhunter next to him, who didn't meet his eyes, looking at her shoes. The brave, fierce Isabelle Lightwood was scared.

"How am I supposed to face him, Magnus? It's my fault I should've never-"

"There's nothing you could've done Isabelle. You saved his life. You saved him."

"But with what cost?! I caused him great trauma that will last for a lifetime Magnus!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Magnus couldn't answer. No one knew what the events of the previous night had done to the archer's psyche. But whatever it was he would be by Alec's side the whole way, to support him through his recovery, and in the life after that. And he knew Isabelle would be too. For every step of the way.

"We'll be fine Isabelle. He'll be okay. He has to be."

'_Because I don't know what I'll do if he isn't'_

* * *

_And here we go again, Alec's awake! Yay? Stay tuned for more of this and check out my other stories as well! And leave a review, they help me get better and motivate me to write!_


	3. Chapter 3

First thing that I want to say; sorry for the delay. I'll update as often as I can, so stay tuned!

Then the actual thing: In my story shadowhunters won't turn into werewolves even when they get bitten by one. Their angelic blood protects them from becoming a werewolf, but the human blood reacts to the curse, and if the poison is not extracted from the wound, they'll go through the transformation process, but will not turn. You know how the process goes, when it's full moon, the person who is bitten gets extremely restless and agitated, and their body will turn into one of a wolf's… yeah all that stuff. But a shadowhunter won't become a wolf, their bones will just break, leaving them defenceless and in extreme pain, and they usually die from either cardiac arrest or shock. So if Luke ever makes an appearance in this story he's never been a shadowhunter.

So I just want to put a warning here that in the end of this chapter or on the beginning of the

next one (or both) Alec will "turn", so caution!

But for the ones who still want to continue; enjoy... ;)

* * *

"Magnus stop! I'm fine!"

Alec was getting frustrated as his boyfriend kept fussing over him, scanning him over with magic every few minutes. It had been three days since the attack, and apart from being sore Alec felt fine.

Magnus let out a snort, looking at the young archer with a serious face. He was extremely worried for his boyfriend, and who wouldn't be? He had almost lost Alec just a few days ago. The young man could never understand how much he really meant to the warlock. Yes, Magnus had lived for centuries, but he had never cared for anyone as deeply as he did for Alec, and the events of the few days had put a lot of strain on the mental health of the warlock. Alec was deemed healthy enough to leave the infirmary, but couldn't return to work for a few more weeks. Isabelle gave him a permission to go home with Magnus, but he had to take it easy for a while. Jace had gone to get him a bag of clothes and Isabelle made sure to get him painkillers and antibiotics for a possible infection. The bite marks on Alec's chest were almost fully healed, but his upper body was covered in bandages to support his broken ribs.

"You're still recovering Alexander. We're just worried for you love." Magnus stated in a calm tone, looking at Alec with a loving expression. Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but didn't fight him. He knew how much stress the last couple of days had caused on Magnus and his siblings, but he was feeling fine again, and didn't want them to worry over him.

Jace walked in with a duffel bag filled with Alec's clothes and a few books, and Isabelle came right behind him with some pill bottles. Jace came over with a hoodie and handed it to Magnus, but never took his eyes off of his brother.

"I think you should stay in the infirmary for a little while longer. Just so that you would be fully healed." Jace said looking his brothers body over. All the skin that wasn't hidden by bandages were covered in different colored bruises.

"You too Jace? I'm _fine_! It's not like I'm going on a hunt, I'm just going home with Magnus."

"Damn sure you aren't going on a hunt! I might never let you out of my sight again." Magnus said playfully, kissing Alec's bare shoulder, earning giggles from the younger man.

"You two are so adorable!" Isabelle squaled jumping up and down where she stood, before stuffing the medications she had brought into Alec's bag.

Jace sighed. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to keep Alec in the institute against his will. He watched as Magnus helped Alec sit up on the bed, and put on the hoodie. Alec tried to raise his arms but ended up gasping in pain as his broken ribs moved. Magnus reacted to the sound immediately, easing his boyfriends pain with magic. Alec's body reacted immediately to the magic and he relaxed, muttering a small 'thanks' to Magnus, breathing in and out a couple of times.

Magnus just snapped his fingers, dressing Alec magically, pressing a kiss in Alec's dark hair, inhaling the sweet scent of Alec. He portaled Alec's back to the loft before turning to his boyfriend smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering his hand to Alec. Alec nodded and took it without hesitation, and Magnus helped him up gently, very aware of any reaction of distress, and opened a portal next to them. Alec was a bit unsteady at first, and he was still weak, so Magnus made sure to gently support him by keeping his hands on Alec's hips, ready to catch him if he fell.

Alec gave quick hugs to his siblings, and Izzy went through all the things they needed to remember and made them promise they'd call her right away if anything happened.

"...and remember to do those breathing exercises I showed you! I know it hurts when you do it but you have to do them to-"

"Izzy!" Alec interrupted, smiling at his sister. "I'll be fine, I promise. Magnus will be there, you have nothing to worry about." he assured, pressing a kiss on the top of Izzy's head. They had talked over the past few days he'd stayed in the infirmary, and he knew how Izzy blamed herself of what happened. He had tried to tell her otherwise, but hey, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood isn't that easy to convince. Izzy took a deep breath and hugged his brother once more.

* * *

As soon as Alec and Magnus came through the portal Alec felt dizzy. Black spots danced in his vision and his breathing became heavy. Going through a portal often made people sick and dizzy, and Alec was still recovering so it took an extra toll on him. Magnus caught him easily, holding Alec up against his chest. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, closing his eyes. He just let himself relax, and breathe in the familiar scent of sandalwood and spices he always associated with their home… _and Magnus. _He was extremely happy to be home with his boyfriend again. A small smile tugged on the corner of his mouth.

"Can we dance?" he asked softly, still leaning in his boyfriend's embrace, not wanting to move.

"I really don't think you should be up darling..." Magnus said in a quiet tone, pulling back to look at Alec.

"Just for a little while. Please?" Alec whispered, looking at his boyfriend with a face he knew Magnus couldn't fight. Alec knew it was a win when Magnus groaned rolling his eyes. Only he had this power over the High warlock. Magnus snapped his fingers, and soft music started to play in the living room. Alec buried his face in Magnus' neck once again, just enjoying the feeling of them tangled together. They continued to sway lightly, Magnus humming in Alec's ear, both just enjoying the company of the other, hearts content and happy.

After a while Alec grew tired, and Magnus swiped him off of his feet, carrying him to the bedroom bridal style. They both giggled on the way, and Magnus put Alec down gently, before conjuring a protein shake for his boyfriend to have before sleeping.

Alec gave a small smile and got up a little to plant a kiss on Magnus' cheek, before drinking. After he was done he handed the cup to his boyfriend who sent it in the trash with a snap of his fingers, and crawled under the covers. Alec loved the bed. It was so soft you just sank into it, like if you were lying on a cloud of feathers. Magnus joined him, and circled his arms around Alec protectively, hugging him against his chest. Alec didn't mind. He loved to be held by Magnus like this, when they were alone, and no one could interrupt. It was perfect.

"I love you angel..." Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and kissed his forehead tenderly. Alec smiled, and raised his head just to see, that Magnus had taken the glamour down, his golden cat eyes shining in the dim light. Alec gasped. He loved Magnus' eyes, and never understood why the warlock decided to hide them. They were so beautiful, it always took his breath away. Only he got to see this side of Magnus. The loving, tender, and extremely caring side.

"I love you too Mags" he said back, kissing Magnus straight on those sweet lips, before leaning their foreheads together. Growing up Alec was always denied this. Loving, and to be loved. His destiny had been to marry some known shadowhunter woman, have kids with them, lead the institute and make his family proud. That had been his life then. But then Magnus had come along, with his sparkly attitude, turning Alec's whole world upside down, completely swiping him off of his feet. And he couldn't be happier. He smiled to himself, thinking of how lucky he was to have Magnus. Magnus' voice snapped him out of it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, with an amused expression.

Alec blushed deep red, but didn't look away. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am" he whispered, smiling.

Magnus returned the gesture, and kissed Alec once more. The kiss was broken by Alec's yawn, and Magnus laughed loudly.

"Oh, I think it's time to sleep love. You need rest."

Alec didn't protest in the slightest. He was getting really tired, and when Magnus started to comb his fingers through his hair he fell asleep very quickly, surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

Alec woke up with a start a few hours later. He was covered in cold sweat, and he was still wrapped in Magnus' arms. He was breathing hard as he struggled to get out of the embrace of his lover. Everything was too hot, and he needed to get out. But it didn't stop. Another wave of heat went through him, and he shivered harshly. He got up from the bed walking out of the room quietly, careful not to wake Magnus, and went to the balcony, hoping the cold air would help him cool down. He opened the door, letting a cold breeze through the loft, and stepped into the cold air. It did nothing to help him, as another wave hit him. He moaned in discomfort, leaning roughly on the railing, breathing hard. Something was wrong. He couldn't stay still, and he paced around the balcony, trying to relieve the pain, for even the slightest. It didn't work.

'_I have to get Magnus.' _he thought, getting back inside. He was about to head to the bedroom when something happened. Pain exploded in his back, and he fell down to his knees, gritting his teeth. '_What is happening to me?_'

Soon the pain stopped, and Alec let out a breath. He breathed in and out a couple times, before trying to stand up again. Just as he thought he was fine, another wave of pain, this time stronger than the last came, making him fall to the ground. He felt something break deep inside of him, and the pain became unbearable. This time it didn't stop. His whole body convulsed as bones in his back broke one by one, his spine standing out as all of the bones dislocated. He screamed, trying to allow himself to pass out, praying to the Angel to just let him die so he wouldn't have to hurt anymore. But the pain continued, and he could only scream.

He was turning into a werewolf.

* * *

Well, here it is... I'm already writing the next chapter so it should be out soon, I'll also try to upload Learning to Love as soon as I can. Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my lord... I have never cried because of a show before, but damn the last Shadowhunters episode (3x20) left me bawling my eyes out! But yeah back to the story…_

* * *

Magnus woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He was still half asleep, but his hand went instinctively to the side where Alec had been sleeping. When all he his hand touched was cold sheets, he started panicking. He bolted upright, and stumbled out of the bed, dressing himself magically while he ran out of the room.

"ALEXANDER?" he shouted, but the only answer he got was yet another agonized scream of his lover. He ran out to the living room, almost falling over at the sight of Alec on the floor. "Alexander?" he tried again, gaining the attention of the halfway unconscious shadowhunter. He looked the boy over, seeing that a lot of his bones were broken and dislocated. He quickly scanned Alec over, but found nothing wrong, not even traces of magic.

Alec screamed anew, as his shoulder dislocated, leaving his whole arm in an unnatural position. Then it hit Magnus. Alec had been bitten by a werewolf and the demonic venom was causing this. Magnus slapped himself mentally for not thinking of it earlier. He had been too worried for Alec's wounds to even think of him getting a demonic poisoning from the bite.

"It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay, just hold on..." he muttered to the archer, starting to chant in Latin. He couldn't stop the transformation fully, only slow it down so he'd have time to get rid of the venom coursing through Alec's veins. He knew Alec wouldn't become a werewolf because of his angel blood, but untreated he could die very quickly.

Alec's femur shattered next, and the bone crushed into pieces under his weight. Magnus could only try to comfort Alec by talking to him while the spell took effect. Magnus tried to soothe the pain with magic, but it was clear it didn't help much. He had to get Alec to his work room, so he could heal him and get rid of the poison.

"...M-mags..?"

"I'm right here love, right here..."

"...h-hurts..."

"I know darling, I know, I'll make the pain stop, I promise. Just stay still for me, ok? It's gonna be okay..."

The only answer he got was a pained moan as Alec's broken bones moved in rhythm with his ragged breathing. Magnus brought his hands above Alec's torso, casting a protective spell around his insides to make sure his ribs wouldn't puncture his lungs, and casting another to hold the bones still when he picked Alec up, just to be sure.

He circled his arms around Alec, and picked him up as gently as he could. He saw that the movement caused great pain, and Alec gasped struggling to get out of his hold as well as he could in the state he was in, pleading he warlock to stop. But Magnus couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to, and could only try to make it bearable. He kept talking to Alec in a soothing tone as they slowly made their way to Magnus's work room.

* * *

Magnus laid Alec down on a sofa he had in the corner of the room, trying to be as gentle as he could. Alec had stopped fighting in his hold, as he was too tired to even keep his eyes open. It it wasn't for the pained gasps Alec let out, Magnus would've been sure he was already dead. A small whimper got out as Alec's spine moved and Magnus tried to help what he could, talking to the younger man, hoping to bring the slightest of comfort.

Magnus knew he couldn't pull the venom out of Alec's body now that the wounds had been healed, so he had to use a potion to get rid of it. He went through shelves and cabinets filled with different bottles and vials, until he found a small wooden box he was looking for. It wasn't the first time he had to use one of these on Alec. It wasn't uncommon for shadowhunters to get demonic poisonings, and Magnus always kept a few vials in store for situations like this.

He opened the box, taking out one of the vials filled with purple liquid. He looked at the potion. Giving it to Alec now would be extremely risky, as the potion caused high fever, and the hunter's body temperature was already too high. The venom has also been in his system for over two days, which meant he would need at least three doses of the medicine.

It was a high risk, but he had to take it. He sighed, walking back to Alec, sitting next to the sofa. He shook Alec lightly by the shoulder to get his attention, and combed his hair off of his sweaty forehead. Alec swallowed thickly, and turned his head to his direction, leaning to the touch. He willed his hands to remain steady as he gently propped Alec's head upwards.

"Hey love. I need you to drink something for me okay?" he said bringing the vial to the Alec's dry, barely parted lips. At first the archer didn't comply, but after a few seconds he was able to part his lips just enough for Magnus to pour the potion into his mouth. Blue magic emerged from the tips of his fingers of his left hand, obliging Alec to swallow down the liquid.

Alec's muffled, pained growl made him flinch, but he held his lover still for a few more moments, dropping the now empty vial, and pressing his right hand on Alec's sweaty forehead. He had to make sure every drop of the potion had ended up entering Alec's tainted bloodstream. Alec tried to fight his hold, but he was too weak to put on much of a fight, ending up pulling at Magnus' shirt weakly.

"I know it hurts Alec, I know darling..." the warlock muttered, sadness clear in his voice. Alec let out yet another pained grunt and Magnus caressed his forehead gently, feeling more powerless than ever before. Now he could only sit back and do the two things he hated the most. Watch and wait.

* * *

Letting out a long, bitter exhale, Magnus caressed Alec's face once more and swore inwardly, watching Alec tremble and writhe on the sofa as the potion took effect. Magnus could only watch as the love of his life was suffering.

He couldn't stay inactive, he needed something to do. Time lost meaning for Magnus, as all his surroundings dimmed into nothing. He had started to heal Alec's spine, trying to knit it back together from the small pieces of bone, ears on high alert to catch every muttered whimper Alec would utter.

After a while Magnus casted a troubled gaze on the clock which was hanging on the opposite wall, gasping as he beheld the time. He swallowed thickly as he realized he had to get Alec to drink yet another round of the potion. His long fingers took a hold of the second vial that was lingering on a desk next to where he was sitting. This time, Alec's lips were parted enough so that Magnus could make him drink the purple liquid, but the shadowhunter's body was shaking harshly under the high fever.

"Shh, hush darling..."Magnus offered sadly, very aware that these words were the only ones capable of leaving his lips at the moment. He conjured a soft blanket, covering Alec's lower body in an attempt to ease the tremors which were wrecking his body to the core. Leaning above Alec once more, he let the potion slip in between Alec's dry lips and inside the curve of his mouth. Just like he had done before, he used magic to make Alec swallow it down. Alec winced once again, salty tears running down his face.

The warlock brushed away Alec's tears with his fingers, and kissed his sweaty forehead. Magnus felt Alec's too hot skin underneath his lips, he inhaled his sweet scent and found himself pleading his lover to keep fighting, if only for a little while longer.

"Just one more round darling, just one more dose and then it will not be as painful, I promise..." Magnus whispered under his breath pulling back from Alec's body.

* * *

The potion was doing a good job and most of the poison was out of Alec's body, Magnus was sure of it.

"That's it, come on Alec, keep fighting darling, just a little longer..." the warlock encouraged.

Magnus let his eyes flutter closed, but opened them a moment later, when Alec coughed repeatedly, his whole body shaking. Pushing every other thought aside, Magnus propped Alec up a little.

"Shh, easy, easy, Alec you have to breathe love, you have to breathe through it..." Magnus pleaded, letting some of his magic emerge, pressing his hand on Alec's sternum. Magnus was able to ease the frantic coughing fit, and he sighed heavily. The potion was indeed working, but Alec's body was failing and there was nothing Magnus could do. This was what he'd been afraid of. The side effects of the potion. Magnus sucked in a sharp breath as Alec began thrusting on the bed. He slid his ring covered fingers down Alec's neck, going for Alec's pulse point, but ended up hissing as his fingers et with skin. Alec's body was quite literally, burning up. Magnus pulled his hand back in shock at the heat his lover was radiating. He shook his head quickly putting his hand back on the nephilim's pulse point, trying to count, but soon pulled back as it was an impossible task. Alec's heartbeat was too fast.

"Alexander, you have to calm down, you have to settle down love, please..." Magnus chanted frantically as he cupped the side of Alec's neck. "Alec you need to-" Magnus was cut short as the archer started mumbling under his breath, clearly panicking. Alec continued to mumble his name through clattering teeth.

The young archer was shaking again, face and chest drenched in sweat, his hazel eyes tightly shut. Tears were running down his fever flushed cheeks. Magnus waved his hands above Alec's body, but his magic was unable to stop Alec's panicked rambling. Minutes passed, but Magnus couldn't find out what was causing the distress. Then it hit him.

"He's delirious..."

* * *

_Well, well, well... I want to thank you for the comments, they really make my day! So please, do leave a review if you enjoy this story and stay tuned for more!_


End file.
